


"What? Are you mad?"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy interrupts Wilbur while he's jacking off and Wilbur 'punish him for it'. thats it. thats the story.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	"What? Are you mad?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this back in early December, sorry if its kinda shit :) Also please don't read if it makes u uncomfortable lmao

"Tommy are you seriously putting that up?" Wil asks,pinching the tip of his nose 

"Of course! What would christmas be without it?" Tommy says with a sheepish smile on his face,as he struggles to reach the ceiling. 

They were currently decorating Wil's house for Christmas, they have invited most of the members of their friend group so it had to look good. Wil knew he couldn't do it alone and considering his house mates were gone this Christmas he needed to call someone for help asap, and despite him really not wanting to ask Tommy for help it was his last option. 

"Got it!" Tommy says lifting his arms up celebrating. 

"Okay, yeah. No." Wil says and climbs up the ladder Tommy had just gotten down from. He reaches his hands out for the plastic mistletoe and grabs it. 

"HEY" Tommy shouts annoyed "That took forever to put up you dickhead!" 

"I don't care, Tommy. I told you multiple times I don't want it EVEN before you bought it WITHOUT my consent." Wil responds, throwing the mistletoe in the trash. 

"Whatever." Tommy huffs "Anyways, we should be done, right?" 

"Yeah, they should be here in about 3 hours." Wil says while looking at his watch 

'13:17pm' it read 

"Let's make sure there is enough food as well, I don't want people starving here" Wil says, proceeding to walk out the room. 

~ 

It was currently 5pm. Everyone that could make it was already here and having fun. Tommy was just chatting with Tubbo when he notices he hasn't seen Wil since the guests arrived. 

"Uh- be right back, I gotta do something" Tommy says stopping himself mid sentence, he hands Tubbo the cup he was holding and quickly goes upstairs. 

Wil has told everyone not to go upstairs when they arrived but was that gonna stop Tommy? Obviously not. He wasn't scared of Wilbur or anything! 

... 

Actually, On second thought- he was a little scared. But again, that wasn't gonna stop him. 

He was now in front of Wilbur's door. 

'Welp, too late to go back now' He quickly knocks on the door. He hears shuffling and some noises that he can't really make up to what they are. 

"WIL? YOU THERE?" He shouts. 

No response. 

He hears a muffled...groan? 

'What the fuck is he doing there' Tommy's mind starts trailing off to not the most innocent thoughts 

"I..." He finally hears Wil, after that he hears a huff "One second, I'm coming" 

Tommy gulps, after imagining Wilbur jacking off, that wasn't the most pleasing thing to hear. 

He hears some more noises that he assumes are clothes, then footsteps, and the door swings open quickly. Wil's hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled which only gave Tommy more reasons to believe he was doing what he thought. 

"What the fuck do you want? I told you not to come up here. It better be important" Wil says, giving him a harsh stare 

"Uh-" Tommy realizes that it was really just not important. "I just wanted to check up on you, sorry-" 

"Ugh. you little gremlin- did you really fucking disturb me when I literally told you I was tired an hour ago? If you had a brain you would've assumed I was asleep" 

"Well you clearly weren't sleeping, so what WERE you doing?" Tommy raises an eyebrow, he really didn't wanna assume anything yet, but can you blame him? 

Wil's eyes slightly widen and he places his hand on his neck "O-Oh uh, I was...- actually that's none of your business, Tommy. Go back downstairs." Wil stutters out 

At this point Tommy is convinced about what he was doing, so he tries to take advantage of it. 

"What could be so private you wouldn't tell me?" Tommy smirks, to which Wil frowns and bites his lip. 

"You little shit- Why can't you just leave me alone?!" 

Tommy lets out his obnoxious loud laughter, that's all the confirmation he needed. 

"What? Am I too young to know perhaps?" He says still giggling to himself. Wil sighs grabbing him by his wrists and pinning him against the wall. 

Tommy's breath hitches and he stops laughing, staring into Wil's hollow dark brown eyes, they were both scared of what the older was about to do. 

"W-What? Mad that I interrupted your jacking-off session?" Tommy smugly asks, seeming unbothered by the whole situation 

Wil leans his head forward so that he's much closer to the shorter's face 

"Tommy, if you disturb me like this again I'm gonna lock you into this room and fuck your mouth until that pretty mouth of yours can't laugh no more" he whispers into the shorters ear 

Tommy's eyes widen and blushes a deep shade of red. Wilbur steps back and looks at him with a smirk. 

"I...I'd like that..." Tommy whispers, it'd be inaudible if they weren't so close to each other. 

'What the fuck did I just say?! He definitely just said that to scare me- or maybe he's drunk-' Tommy's mind starts racing as he feels Wil dragging him by the wrist into his room. 

"Well then..." 

~ 

How the fuck did he end up like this? Red faced in between Wilbur's knees. 

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?" Wil asks, gripping Tommy's hair with one hand, making the shorter whimper. 

'How in the name of god am I gonna be able to take this whole thing in?!' His mind wonders off before hes pulled back to reality by the grip on his hair tightening. 

"A-Ah- S-Sorry, sorry" Tommy half moans and grabs Wil's thighs, mouthing at his cock. Wilbur stares down at the boy, watching him take him in inch by inch. 

'God he's so slow.' Wil thinks and without any warning he tugs him by the hair and shoves his whole length down Tommy's throat, making the younger gag, but that did not stop him. 

He groans and pulls the others head back only to push it back down, making tears form into Tommy's eyes as he lets out a pained moan. The pace was now faster, each thrust making a buldge appear on Tommy's neck. 

"F-Fuck... Tommy-" Wil groans, he never thought he'd feel the feeling of Tommy's mouth around his hard member specifically in this situation for this reason 

"Shit-" 

And without any warning, he cums into the others mouth. He pulls out finally and they both pant heavily. 

"That was...nice." Wil says, trying to catch his breath 

"Yeah aside from the fact that I almost chocked 3 times, it was okay." Tommy lets out a breathy laugh and gets up 

"You should bother me more often if this is what comes out of it" Wil smirks to which Tommy laughs again 

"Uh... anyways Tubbo's waiting for me. I'll see you later big man" Wil nods and so he opens the door and heads back downstairs

"What took you so long?!" Tubbo asks when he sees the other approach him 

"Oh he said he's a tad sick so I decided to just help him a little." 

"Ah alright, anyways here's your drink" Tubbo hands him the plastic cup he's been holding for over half an hour. 

They spend the rest of the night chatting and eventually everyone goes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed <3 Comments motivate me so don't be shy :D


End file.
